


Broken Pieces

by DespairsAntichrist



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, If you're triggered by any of this just don't read it pls, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Non-Despair Junko, One-Shot, The tags are kinda ass, Vent Writing, [READ DESCRIPTION]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsAntichrist/pseuds/DespairsAntichrist
Summary: “I pr.. I promise I’ll protect you.. No one.. No one will hurt you ever again..”
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 9





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello.
> 
> [TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape/Non-Con]
> 
> After barely sleeping for three days, I just slept a full 8 hours for once, and immediately I woke up and decided to write. My dreams were a bit hectic, but I remember this one vividly and honestly I decided to put it into words and visualize it more, even if it hurt..   
> As a victim myself, I mean.. Writing shit like this hurts. It's a nice way to cope, but fuck does it kinda leave you feeling empty.   
> This is one of the times I've actually written from Mikan's perspective.. Minus my Despair Mikan piece, normally I write from Junko's perspective due to her being my comfort character, but after those dreams? I gotta give a nice nod to Mikan, because honestly, she be giving the best hugs in the dream realm. Also, I normally don't write from Mikan's perspective because that's always been my girlfriend's thing.. So.. Y e a h. This hit home in far too many ways I'd like to say.
> 
> This takes place in my Despairic AU, where Junko was created as a despair, she wasn't born as one. Experimented on by her father, it made her the Ultimate Despair. She is a victim of plenty of shit; But the side effects of the experiments are what matters here. You're gonna notice literally one thing, and it's that her veins and eyes glow their respective color; Red. 
> 
> Other than that, it's a depressing time. I really do say that if any of this triggers you, don't read it? I mean, it's nothing explicit, but as a victim, the aftermath of it all was kinda hell.. Personally, I'm an amnesiac when it comes to everything that happened to me.. But maybe living life in the dark isn't so bad.. But I feel everything and I know that it's painful as fuck.. 
> 
> Just be careful with what you read and if it triggers you, stop.

_ “It’s alright.. I’m here..” _

* * *

Arms were loosely wrapped around her shoulders, dull purple eyes blankly looking ahead at the room around her. Everything seemed lifeless in her eyes, but that was how it had always been. From the day she was born, to the day she was able to step foot out of the house, Mikan Tsumiki always swore that as a human being; She was cursed to live a despairingly, horrendous life. Even now in the arms of her beloved, everything felt  _ wrong.  _ Sure, it had only happened a few days ago, but it should’ve been different. Back in school she never had the chance to care about this, to properly deal with it.. Being told she deserved it and being kicked down every other day.. Letting out a heavy breath, she felt the gentle fingertips glide along her skin. It kept her sane for the most part, allowing her the sense that she wasn’t alone.. Being in a room with someone as eccentric as Junko Enoshima, you never really were alone.. But sometimes? Mikan  _ always  _ felt alone.. 

It wasn’t a matter of whether she wanted to be or not.. Most of the time, her mind chose for her. With a heavy sigh, she shivered in Junko’s arms, the fashionista shifting behind her as a small noise left her. Turning her head ever so slightly, Mikan caught scarlet reds behind black rimmed glasses, her smile barely there before it just didn’t exist at all. It had been like this since it had happened.. Mikan wasn’t sure if she had enjoyed the time when she believed she had deserved it, or now; When she knew she didn’t deserve any of this. 

Tired purples blinked, looking at the white rug covering the floor. Her body burned from the night before, her mind begging her to come back to the lovely confines of sleep. In her dreams, sometimes she believed it was the only place she was safe.. But Mikan knew better.. Her dreams were a hit and a miss, and she was foolish to think otherwise. Whining quietly in Junko’s hold, the fashionista seemed to perk at that, willing to help her with whatever she needed. Tilting her head, as their eyes connected, she heard the gentle words.

“Can I do anything for you, Pumpkin?”   
  
They were such simple words.. And as much as Mikan wished she had the strength to say more, she didn’t. Shaking her head, she pressed it back against Junko, relishing in the cushion of the fashionista’s chest as she aimlessly looked ahead. Soon enough she would have to get up.. She felt disgusting.. They would go about their morning routine, and more than likely Mikan would choose a room in the house for the day. She barely moved from it.. Be it the bedroom, living room, office; Anywhere really, she just needed a safe space. Running her hand aimlessly along Junko’s calf, she blinked her eyes as she felt the fashionista move behind her.

“As much as I love the sound of silence, I’m gonna pop a show on, alright? Nothing wild, but somethin’ as like, I don’t know, background noise? I don’t think it’s smart for you to be sitting in silence all the time.. I-I get that’s what you want but--”

“Junko.”

The fashionista quieted at that, her brows furrowing as she had her hand wrapped around the remote, her eyes locked on the back of the nurse’s head. She cared about her, maybe far too much for her own good, but it showed. Mikan appreciated each and every gesture, knowing that the fashionista had a hard time with people, just as she did. The little things added up, and Junko was able to read her like a book, just as Mikan was able to read the fashionista like one. They were quite the inseparable pair, regardless of what anyone in school might have thought.. Their reunion was coming up, and Mikan swore she wouldn’t live to see the day.. With a hand gently coming to run through her hair, the nurse let out a shaky sigh, adjusting the blanket over her lap as she whimpered quietly, the pain far more prominent than she would have liked. 

“T-Turn it on.. Th-Thank you for b-being so thoughtful..”

It seemed so idiotic to say it like that, but sometimes it paid to be simplistic in your wording. Mikan knew her way around most people, she always had ever since she was young. Reading the human body and picking up on reactions and the slightest change in one’s heartbeat was a walk in the park. Once upon a time she hadn’t been able to utilize such a skill.. So timid and scared, always overthinking things.. But ever since she had met Junko? Everything had changed. From being more confident, to taking better care of herself, and even socializing more. It was a welcomed change, but for the moment Mikan seemed to be ignoring it as her head threatened to split in two. With a hand going to her forehead, she whined quietly, the reaction from the fashionista behind her almost irking her. She understood Junko wanted nothing more than to help, but these sudden jolts were going to give her whiplash. 

“I-I’m fine, Junko… Just--”

“In pain. Yeah, I know. You sure there’s nothing I can do for you? Breakfast? Start the bath? W-We can’t sit here all day.. N-Not that I don’t want to! I-I’m fine with just chilling and all but.. T-That’s not good for you, Mimi..”

She heard it all. From the stutter, to the way her breath hitched in her throat here and there. Junko really was scared of saying the wrong thing at this moment.. For them both being victims, Mikan wasn’t surprised she acted the way she did. It might seem absurd to anyone else, but they were actions derived from internal trauma, and she was no fool to them. With a heavy sigh, Mikan slowly stood up, the blanket gently falling around her legs as she stood up. She was shaking, even just from standing.. The pain was excruciating, but she refused to give in as she turned to meet the scared fashionista, her hand gently coming to rest on her cheek as she placed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re right.. W-We can have a bath and then start breakfast.. Alright?”

Choices, choices.. How she fucking despised them. Mikan wanted nothing more than to stay on the couch all day, maybe in bed.. She would curl up under the covers and that would be that. Alone and left to her own demise.. It was stupid to be like that, and Junko clearly picked up on it, but Mikan couldn’t find the strength to care in that moment. Junko was a unique character, from her own past experiences to suddenly breaking her ties with despair and being there 24/7 for Mikan. It was like once her despairic ties had shattered, she just became obsessed with Mikan instead. Of course, the two learned how to form a healthy relationship and went from there, but.. Sometimes Mikan really wondered.. 

“Right.. I’ll.. I’ll go get it started then.”

She was firm with her words, maybe trying to reassure herself that she wasn’t going to be a mess anymore. It had taken a toll on them both, but Junko knew her boundaries when it came to playing her cards. Mikan was the one who had to suffer..  _ And they had taken out the trash flawlessly.  _

_ She couldn’t remember the exacts.. Everything was hazy in her mind as the scream sounded through her head.. But she remembered slamming the door open.. Red seething through her veins as she held the knife in hand, laughter sounding throughout the room.. All it took was one look. Seeing her beloved in such a state.. Gritting her teeth, her hands had found his shoulders, shoving him off of her girlfriend before stabbing the blade deep within his mouth, enough force being put forth to tear his jaw right off the hinges.. _

“Junko?”

Blinking the thoughts from her mind, she realized she had just been idly sitting there, probably staring off into space.. The soft voice brought her back, and as she looked down at her hands for a moment, she balled them into fists, quieting her inner rage before standing up before the nurse, a reassuring smile coming to her lips. She was gentle in her actions, her hands running along Mikan’s shoulders before she placed a kiss to the girl’s head, holding her close for a moment. Try as she may like to push this all aside.. What happened had happened.. There was no changing that, and even despite having murdered the guy, Junko felt no closure.. She was certain that her counterpart felt the same.. But for the time being, it didn’t matter.. Holding Mikan in her arms, she lowered her head, her ears already picking up on the sound of sniffling before Junko clicked her tongue quietly. Rubbing the small of the girl’s back, the nurse nearly collapsed in her grasp, her cries hard throughout the house. Closing her eyes tightly, Junko kept her own tears at bay, knowing it wasn’t her place to cry as she held the nurse close, forcing herself to understand that soon enough this would pass. It wouldn’t be like this forever.. He was dead and they had had their fun with him just as he had had his fun with her..  _ An eye for an eye.. A tooth for a tooth.. Sex for your life.. Tch..  _ Gritting her teeth, Junko hugged Mikan just a tad bit tighter, being sure to leave her enough room to leave if she desired.. 

“I pr.. I promise I’ll protect you.. No one..  _ No one will hurt you ever again..” _

With a familiar red glow seething through her veins, Junko felt the all too familiar void of despair.. The everlasting desire to see things burst into flames.. Everyone would pay for what they had done to her beloved.. And this..?  _ This was just the start. _


End file.
